


Shuffle play

by Asameki



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe OOC, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Virgil wasn't expecting to be sharing his music with the rest sides when he went into the living room after dinner..Or when the sides end up using Virgils music to randomly choose "themes"





	Shuffle play

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in like a y e a r y'all it's so bad but I've had this idea for a while  
> So like if the dialogues super weird, or if there ooc pls don't roast me to hard  
> ALSO this is not beta read, and I'm finishing it at 2 am. God end my suffering

Virgil wasn't expecting to be sharing his music with the rest sides when he went into the living room after dinner. 

He walked in and sat in his normal seat, the end of the couch, and took out his headphones to chill and listen to his music.

He sat peacefully alone for a bit, doozing off a bit and calmly listening to his music. As "It's time" faded out, he slowly opened his eyes.

Which contradicted the sudden noise and flash in front of his eyes. 

It caused him to jerk up, suddenly awake. It took him a second to comprehend what was happening, but he realized quickly that the song had changed from the relatively quiet "It's time", which needed his volume up, to "Welcome to paradise", with it's opening guitars blasting in his ears.

He also realized that the flash in front of him was Roman bursting into the room, yelling about his entrance.

He took his normal seat next to Virgil, and innocently looked at him as though he hadn't just given him a heart attack

"So what's our favorite emo listening too? My chemical romance? Fall out boy?" He asked leaning onto him to get a better look.

Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by Logan walking in and scolding Roman.

"Is it necessary for you too yell every word you speak, Roman? I was in my room getting some work done, and I could hear you." Logan said, rubbing his forehead and taking seat.

Roman grinned, and responded "Important people say important things ,and need to be heard by everyone!" 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you scream everything you say?" 

Before Roman could get an offended noise out, Patton walked into the living room and smiled at them all.

"Looks like I'm the last in at this party!" He walked in and took his seat in between Roman and Logan, and looked back and forth between them all.

"So what's going on?"

Virgil answered first, not wanting to continue discussing Romans yelling, and said "We were just talking about my music."

Patton brightened, and said "I actually heard about something that people do with playlists and friends!"

"And what's that, Pat?" Virgil asked, unplugging his headphones.

"Well, basically it was that the music would be put on shuffle, and then every song would be a person's personality, or a song to describe a friendship!" Patton said excitedly.

"Or maybe a romantic partner." Roman added in, nudging Virgil, who in response turned away and fought back a blush.

"I'm down to do it." He said.

They all turned to face Logan, who shrugged his shoulder and said " I doubt it could really give a song that completely describes a person or friendship-" Patton expression fell a bit at that, before Logan finished with "But it may help increase our bonds by going along with it.

Patton squealed, and asked"Then who's going first? And who's music?"

Virgil rose his hand. "We could use mine, I guess, since I have my phone out."

They all nodded in agreement, and Logan went to answer the second question.

"Since it's Virgil's Phone, I think he should be the one to go first."

"Sounds fair to me." "Go on!" Was all the encouragement he needed to go on to his music and press shuffle.

He closed his eyes, to resist looking down at the song before it started. When it did start, he could help but laugh a bit at it."Be nice to me, how ironic "

The all looked at him, confused, before he clarified.

"It's basically about a mutually self destructive relationship between two people." He shrugged, and continued. 

"Pretty funny, since I am-" the looks on there faces made him change his wording."-was pretty destructive to all of you and Thomas." 

Patton looked like he was about to but in, but Virgil cut in. "But I know I'm not anymore."

Patton seemed satisfied with that, and Roman said "Who's next then?"

"How about we just go down the couch?" Virgil said.

They all agreed, and Virgil went to click on to the next song.

"Roman it is then."

He glanced away, before hearing the beginning play. He smiled slightly, before annocing the song.

" Wow princy, you some how got a song just as over dramatic as you are."

 Roman fakes an offend look, while Patton giggles and Logan hid a smile.

Virgil smiled too, And continued to explain the song. "It's basically the magic in a relationship. It's pretty electric too, so it does fit you pretty well."

Roman lit up a bit at that, and grinned.

"Me next!" Patton said excitedly.

When they all heard the familiar chord of absolutely smitten,Virgil's face reddened and Patton's face broke into a huge grin.

"Is this Dodie Clark?" Logan asked, tilting his head.

 Virgil hid his face and nodded, and both Patton and Roman squealed a bit. 

"Who knew even someone as emo as Virgil could enjoy some soft love songs! "Roman teased.

Logan looked at Patton, and asked "So then Patton, how well do you relate to this song then?"

Patton blushed a bit and looked away responding with "A lot."

Roman smirked at Patton,as Virgil rose up to press next.

"And finally, Logan." He said.

He pressed next, and saw the last thing he was expecting to see appear.

Logan frowned at the tune, not find it familiar.

"What is this?" He asked, trying to think if whether or not he had heard it before.

Virgil hesitated slightly on telling him, not sure about how he would feel about the song. "It's called you don't know. It's kinda about a guy singing about how life is, and how you don't know what he's been threw, or what he's seen."

Logan nodded, and said "I may listen to it later, then."

 "What do we do next then?" Roman asked, enjoying this "game".

"Now we do pairs!" Patton responded.

Virgil nodded."Me and you'll go first the, Pat." When he pressed next and heard the song begin, he felt his eyes water a bit.

"What's wrong Virge? Is it the song? Is it a bad song?" Patton asked nervously, worried about him.

Virgil chuckled a bit. "No Pat, I gotta say it fits pretty well." That had relieved Patton, who started listening to the song.

"What's it called?" He asked.

"What a catch, Donnie." Virgil replied.

Roman and Logan let them be for a bit, before Roman could help but cut in. 

"As adorable as you two are, could we shift ourselves over to the other people in the room?"

Virgil nodded, and pressed next. They all sat quietly, waiting for the music to start.

When it did start, Romans expression shifted some.

"Everybody wants to rule the world." Virgil said.

Logan tilted his head, and Virgil took hid cue to explain the song.

"It's basically about people wanting power, and the chaos and destruction it creates."

Roman and Logan glanced at each other, both unsure of what to say.

Then Patton, dear sweet Patton broke the silent atomosphere by asking "How about we continue? Me and Roman can go next!."

Logan looked away from everyone, and nodded. Roman seemed to be happy with the suggestion, and Virgil pressed next on his play list.

Patton seemed happy when the song started.

"Now  _this_  is something I reginse! Where have we heard this before?."

Roman seemed pleased with the song too. 

"Seven Nation army! This is  _such_ a good hype song! I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't fight the dragon witch to it!"

Both Logan and Virgil smiled slightly.

"Sounds like the ehm, the "hype" of this song fits your a Patton's... Eccentric personality's."  Logan said, look back and forth between the two.

That seemed to make Patton happy, and Roman was ready to move on.

"Who's going next? How about me and you, dark stormy Knight?"

Logan cut in before Virgil could respond.

"Logically, it should be me and him next, due to you and Patton having just went."

Virgil shrugged, and said "Can't argue with that logic." He pressed play, and looked away from his phone.

When it started, Virgil's expression fell a bit.

Logan looked at him questioningly, before Virgil sighed and explained.

"It's basically an anthem for socially awkward people, and the narrator gives off a feeling of being lost, or feeling worthless.".

Logan focused on listening to the song, and nodded. "It seems to fit my inept ability to understand social cues and such, and your stress and anxiety during them." Virgil nodded in agreement.

Before Roman could rush to suggest him and Virgil, Patton beat him too it.

"Me and Logan next!" He said, wrapping an arm around Logans shoulders. The contact seemed to fluster Logan, and made Virgil smirk slightly.

"You got it boss." Virgil said with a salut, before going onto the next song.

It was silent for a bit, before a piano started, which was recognized by all four men.

Roman bursted out laughing, and Virgil couldn't help but grin. Patton and Logan both flushed red, from a combination of the song choice, them being so close, and Virgil and Romans reaction.

Logan cleared his throat, and faced away from Patton, before speaking up.

"It maybe is a fitting theme, because of your ability to love so strongly, and my lack of ability to, "love like you", and your all around "goodness" compared to my-"

He was cut off by Patton talking. "Yeah, and how I'll be able to do anything, once you realize one small thing."

Logan fiddled with his tie, before quietly asking "Patton, would you like to join me in my room got some reading?"

Patton smiled softly, agreed with a soft "Sure", before they both got up and made there way to his room.

Roman and Virgil who had been sitting there as quietly as they could, both erupt into cheers as soon as they left.

"Oh thank GOD they've FINALLY come too there senses, I don't think I could have taken much more of there hopeless pinning." Roman said while dramatically laying down on Virgil's lap, looking as over dramatic and relieved as possible.

Virgil nodded in agreement. ,"Took them long enough." When he glanced down at Roman, he remembered thw phone in his hand. *Do you wanna finish the game?" He asked.

"Yes! "Roman agreed quickly.

Virgil pressed next, and sat his phone face down to play the music.

Or he did, until he heard what it was.

He automatically reached over to it to stop it, saying. "Well, that was fun we had a good time, that's enough if that." 

Before he could grab it, though, Roman took it and held it away from him.

"What is this?" Roman asked."I know I've heard it before!"

Virgil desperately tried to get his phone back before Roman figured it out, but by the time he got it, it was too late.

"This is shake it! I didn't take you as  _that_  king of Myspace emo!" Roman said in a teasing voice.

Virgil blushed, resorted to hiding his face on the couch armrests.

"That's it, my dignity is completely gone. God, if your there you can kill me now." Virgil said, loud enough for Roman to hear.

Roman snorted at that, at patted Virgil's head. 

"It's pretty cute though, and is an,  _interesting_ choice for a song for us.

Virgil groaned, face growing darker. 

Yeah, Virgil hadn't been expecting a lot from this evening, but this wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> It's time - Imagine Dragons  
> Welcome to paradise - Green day  
> Be nice to me - The front bottoms  
> Absolutely smitten - Dodie Clark  
> You don't know - mount moon  
> What a catch, Donnie - Fall out boy  
> Everybody wants to rule the world- Tears for fears  
> Seven Nation army- White stripes  
> There there- The wonder years  
> Love like you- Rebecca Sugar  
> Shake it- Metro Station  
> My tumblr is plinamiismyotp ,and this will probably cross posted there eventually


End file.
